


But The Heart Will Never Forget

by yawaweol



Series: I'll Sign Up As Your Soulmate, Whether You Like It Or Not [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, I just said power but, Jicheol, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, SECRETLY, Seungcheol sketches Jihoon, jicheol week, mind-reading, more like abilities IDK, ok ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Seungcheol can read minds and feel the emotions of a person if he linked his pinky with them.If you linked your fingers with Jihoon, you will forget your memories of him.And then, Seungcheol links their pinkies.





	But The Heart Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, I fell asleep last night while writing that's why I am not able to finish it lmao I am so sleepy bc I edited our advertisement and studied for our exams the other night so I just retired in my bed and poof, the next thing I knew it its morning, tragic.  
> So yea, idk if you'll understand the story, and i know, this is too late for day 6 but idc.  
> Not proofread.
> 
> Happy Jicheol Week Day 6 lol
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s almost 5 pm, 30 minutes until the class dismiss and Seungcheol tried to kill his time by sketching random faces at the back of his notebook. He just realized he ended up doodling Jihoon again, like always. He never knew why but he’s unconsciously drawing Jihoon for the past few weeks. There are times his eyes will just focus looking at Jihoon, admiring his beauty.

 

Seungcheol startled when Jihoon turns around from his seat and their gaze locked. He instantly turned his head away and he swear he heard Jihoon stifled a laugh, and instead of getting irritated, he’s face just flushed and he tries to hide his smile. Just the thought of making Jihoon smile—or rather, laugh, makes him happy.

 

He just continued his sketch when the school bell rang and hushed noises from his classmates is all he can hear from their classroom as he himself packed his stuffs inside his bag, deciding to just continue his sketch at home. After waving goodbye to his friends, he sneaked a glance to Jihoon who is surprisingly looking at him intently, as if scrutinizing him in a nice way. He can’t help to get embarrassed—Jihoon is not really the type of person who will lay his eyes to someone, and he feels conscious.

 

Maybe Jihoon already knew his secret sketches of him? Oh my god, his arts will not even give justice to Jihoon’s beauty, _I’m such a disappointment._

So he just ignored how Jihoon is _glaring_ at him and walked out of the classroom and head back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol is lying in his bed, looking at his pinky. _What if I try to read Jihoon’s memory? Maybe have to, someday._ He sighs as he reached for his notebook where he drew Jihoon and noticed something is missing so stood up and went to his study table to get a pencil and adding a small line in Jihoon’s cheeks, showing his cute dimples. Seungcheol smiles as he tear that page and put it in a small box he kept hidden behind his closet. The box is full of Seungcheol’s sketches of Jihoon starting from that time when he first time he saw Jihoon, their 1st year in high school, all throughout now, they’re in their 3rd year.

 

Some of the papers are old and already crusty but you can still see the faint outlines of the faces in every piece. He hastily put it back at the back of the closet when he heard his phone ringing. He glances at his digital, displaying 10:01 PM in its screen. _Who the hell would call me at this hour?_

When he looked at the screen. Its an unknown number, and when he was about to answer the call, it dies abruptly, as if not wanting him to answer the call at all. He just shrugs and ignored what happened and turned of the lights and retired to his bed, ready to sleep, when his phone lit up, with a notification someone texted him.

 

He opened his phone when he noticed that the unknown number texted him. He is so confused with the message, he was about to consider this as a wrong number incident, but he can’t help but feel the emotion sent within the text, and maybe, this message really is for him. And if really is, he felt bad for the sender.

 

**From: +63917171******

**I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I want to get close to you, but I can’t. I want to hold your hand and introduce myself to you, but it will just hurt the both of us, so I can’t. Just remember, whenever you’re lonely, that there is one person that treasures you, and that’s me. Always take care of yourself.**

***

 

Jihoon quietly stares at his phone after he sent a message to Seungcheol. He used a new number that no one knew about in order to keep his anonymity. He gently pulled a blanket over his body as he agonized his unluckiness.

 

In this world, there are some people who are able to possess some powers from the moment they are born. You will not know you have one unless you link your pinky with another person and something will happen, either on you or on the other person.

 

Jihoon discovered he had a power when he was 10 and his bestfriend Soonyoung linked their pinkies together when they got curious whether they have powers. Nothing happened to Jihoon but Soonyoung’s facial expression scared the hell out of him, the look like he has seen a ghost. And what Soonyoung said doomed his world.

 

_“Who are you?” Soonyoung asked, unlinking their pinkies. “Why are our finger linked?”_

_Jihoon is surprised. No it can be. “Soonyoung, you’re just joking right?” Jihoon laughs nervously as he shifts towards his bestfriend._

_“Why would I joke about it? And how did you know my name? And why are you in our house? Are you a creeper? I don’t want to be rude but please get out,” Soonyoung said as he shoos him outside the house._

_He never felt gloomy his entire life. He just lost his one and only friend because of a fucking power he did not even wished for._

_Eventually, their parents discovered what happened and explained things to Soonyoung. They still became friends, but not like before. Now that Soonyoung lost his memories of him, their bond is not the same anymore. But Jihoon thinks that’s fine than nothing at all._

He doesn’t want to happen that again. That’s why he doesn’t want to get close with anyone. One mistake is enough. And now, he decided to confess his feeling for a guy in his class named Choi Seungcheol. They don’t interact at all, well that’s partly because he keeps on distancing himself from the rest of the class and also, in their 3 years of being classmates, they never get to be groupmates. So, no interactions at all. Maybe he can call those instant eye contacts and accidental bumps from the hallways as interactions but that’s the end of it.

 

_I’m such a coward._

_No, you’re just protecting yourself._

_But, I love him so much. I want to be with him. We never interacted but I fell inlove with him, so deep._

_Maybe you two are not just meant to be together._

_Maybe you’re right._

* * *

 

Seungcheol is so happy when he discovered his power when he was 10. He was even amazed he’s one of the luckiest person alive that has powers.

 

_His mom linked their pinkies together._

 

_“You good? Something’s happening? Nothing is happening to me though,” Seungcheol’s mom asked him excitedly, wondering if his son got a power._

_“Mom, I can feel your happiness, your adoration and how excited you are now! I am also kind reading your mind now? You’re thinking of whether I will have powers and what will we eat later,” he giggles as he saw his mom laughs and hugs him._

_“You got the power of reading minds and sensing emotions of someone. It’s amazing! We never had one in our family born with powers, you’re the first one!” Seungcheol’s mom says as they walked into the kitchen to make some snacks._

_Seungcheol’s face lit up. “Really? Then I must be special!” He grins as he steals a banana from the kitchen counter._

_“Yes you are,” his mother agrees as he let her son eat his banana._

Seungcheol snapped from his daydream when he spots a familiar figure seating in a table at the corner of the cafeteria 2 tables away from his.

 

Jihoon is sitting alone again, eating fries again, with cola again, and a couple of books above the table. It’s not like he’s observing Jihoon whenever he’s eating at the cafeteria. He’s just memorable and he can remember almost everything so shut up.

 

_What if I try to read his mind now? There’s a few people at the cafeteria today and he’s alone, it’s all good. I can figure out if I have a chance with him._

Seungcheol carefully approaches Jihoon’s table and links his pinky with Jihoon’s that made the latter surprised and flustered.

 

Then suddenly, he saw the guy infront of him left his meal, get his books and bags and ran away from the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon wants to go home. But he’s just halfway through his class. And now he’s at the cafeteria eating his usual meal, when someone suddenly linked their pinky with his, making him all nervous.

 

_Fuck, this one will forget me. Well, atleast I’m not that close with people so it’s a no brainer._

He can’t help but get flustered when he saw Seungcheol standing beside him, with his pinky linked together with him. He feels his world is slowly crumbling down, with Seungcheol now forgetting him. So he quickly grabbed his things and ran away.

 

* * *

 

 

The school year just passed by and now they’re graduating from high school. Seungcheol still doesn’t understand what happened that certain in the cafeteria with Jihoon. And he doesn’t understand why he can’t remember a thing about that Jihoon guy.

 

_Seungcheol just stood there in shock as Jihoon fled away from him. He just scratched his head and went back to his just to find Jeonghan sitting there._

_“Dude, what was that? Why did Jihoon ran away? Did you manhandled him? Oh my god Cheol you’re so unpredictable. I don’t know you’re into guys like him,” Jeonghan said, even adding a playful wink at him._

_He ignored what Jeonghan said and asked, “Is Jihoon his name? He’s pretty,” Seungcheol says nonchalantly and he heard Jeonghan choked in his burger._

_“You don’t know Jihoon, Seungcheol? We’ve been classmates for 3 years and this is the only time you get to know his name? That’s impossible! I’ve seen you drawing him for the past years so I won’t believe you,” Jeonghan says exasperatedly, as if he just said something ridiculous._

_“I am serious Han, I can’t and don’t remember a thing about him,” Seungcheol defends as he shoved a mouthful of potato chips inside his mouth._

_Jeonghan stopped talking and that means he’s thinking of something. Then his face suddenly lits up. “Now I think I know why,” Jeonghan squirmed as he stares at Seungcheol._

_“What?”_

_“You linked your pinkies did you? Then that must be the reason. Maybe his power is to erase the memories of him from people. That’s so sad, he must’ve feel lonely his whole life, being cautious and all and worrying about people that might forget him.”_

_Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan has a point. He plans to talk to Jihoon as soon as possible so they can have closure. Yeah, he will do that._

Seungcheol never did. He’s too scared. And now, all of the graduates are already heading home to celebrate. He tries to find Jihoon from the crowd but he failed so he slowly walk outside the auditorium just to be stopped by a hand pulling him, and there he saw Jihoon, red-faced as he shifts his gaze from side to side, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Uhm so Seungcheol, this might be the last time we will see each other so,” Jihoon tiptoes and connects the distance of his lips to Seungcheol and as if on cue, all of his memories of Jihoon came rushing back. And after realizing that Jihoon is in fact, kissing him in front of the auditorium, with people watching them.

 

He smiled at the kiss as he reached for Jihoon’s hand, locating its pinky and links it with his. Jihoon suddenly retracts his hands but Seungcheol reached for them again.

 

“Didn’t you know that once you already used your power to someone, you can’t use it again with the same person. That’s why you can’t erase your memories from me again. And I must inform you that all of my memories of you came back now,” Seungcheol smiles at Jihoon, making the latter warm and soft.

 

“So you knew all along huh?” Jihoon reciprocated his smile and noticed that Seungcheol’s pinky is still linked with his’. “What are you doing?” He asked and saw Seungcheol grins at him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“What?”

 

Seungcheol gave him a quick kiss and pulled Jihoon away from the people already surrounding them. They laugh as they fled like a ranaway couple. They reached the small park just beside the school’s entrance and they sat on the bench adjacent to the fountain. Jihoon finds himself linking his fingers with Seungcheol’s.

 

“Why did you say ‘I love you too’? I never said _I love you_ to you though. Unless you figured out I was the one who sent you the message last—ahem,” Jihoon awkwardly laughs as he nearly revealed Seungcheol that he’s the one who sent a love confession to him through text.

 

“My power is to feel emotions and read minds. I guess I am not able to use it before that’s why it worked now. All I can hear from you is ‘ _I love you Seungcheol’_ so I said I love you too because I really do,” Seungcheol explained as he traces small circles in Jihoon’s palm. “So you’re the one sent that to me huh? I never knew you were SO brave Jihoonie,” Seungcheol teases and Jihoon playfully slaps Seungcheol’s ROCK HARD ABS, fuck.

 

Jihoon can’t help but to blush because of Seungcheol calling him _Jihoonie._ “Shut up, I’m a coward I know. And,” Jihoon trails off.

 

“And?”

 

“Your memories came back when I kissed you right? Maybe I can kiss Soonyoung so he can have his memories back. I really miss what we had before,” Jihoon wonders and he swear, he can feel Seungcheol’s anger resonate from beside him.

 

“I thought he had SOMETHING Jihoonie. Who the fuck is Soonyoung huh?” Seungcheol asks angrily and he finds him _cute._

Jihoon just giggles. Oh my god, Seungcheol is so jealous. And they just talked properly minutes ago and Jihoon is amazed how comfortable they are already with each other. “He’s my bestfriend ok? I discovered my power through him and I feel sad whenever I remember I broke our very close friendship because of my stupid power,” Jihoon nearly breaks apart but Seungcheol gave him the warmest and comforting hug he ever received in his life.

 

“It’s a mistake Jihoonie. It’s not your fault, you’re just curious and it’s not a stupid power. And I’m here now. I will always be with you. I will not forget you,” Seungcheol comforts him and not to be a sap but Jihoon thinks that he belongs in Seungcheol’s arms and chest.

 

“Thank you, Cheol. So can I kiss Soonyoung now?” Jihoon asks Seungcheol hopefully.

 

Seungcheol thinks about it for a WHOLE minute. “Ok but a QUICK PECK will do and you’re done. Understand Jihoonie? I don’t want anyone kissing you aside from me after that. I’m a possessive man after all.”

 

“Of course Cheol. And I love your protectiveness. It makes me feel safe. So where are we going now? Is that your parents and brother at the gate? I think they’re filming and taking picture of us,” Jihoon asks Seungcheol and that made the man turned around, spotting his family holding up their phones. His brother gave him a thumbs-up, his parents just waves at him.

 

Seungcheol is so done with his family, but he loves them. “Of course you’re going with me, it is fine with you? I want to introduce you to my parents and tell them that you light up my world and then we will eat dinner in a restaurant and then I will take you home and show you my sketches you. Oh my god, are you perhaps celebrating with your parents? I’m so sorry Jihoonie, I’m planning things on my own. I you don’t like, I can just drop you—“ Jihoon cuts off Seungcheol’s monologue, trying to hide his smile.

 

“Of course I’ll go with you. We already celebrated last night since my parents will be away today. You can just drop me off later at my house after you showed me your _sketches,_ whatever that is.”

 

They both stood up, linking together their pinkies, as they walk their way to the gate, with Seungcheol’s family waiting for them, hands swaying a little.

 

“I love you Jihoonie’”

 

“I love you too Cheol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I tried. I struggled out of my writer's block and write this at my very best. I still have exams tomorrow and the next day so I need to study my ass off.  
> Hoped you enjoyed this uwu  
> Leave feedbacks if you feel like it lmao  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
